LeafyIsHere
Calvin VailLeafyIsHere’s Spreadshirt page (the Contact section), known on YouTube as LeafyIsHere, often shortened to Leafy, is an American YouTuber from Layton, Utah who makes commentary and reaction videos. Although the main focuses of his videos are his commentaries, there is gameplay footage in the background of various different video games, most commonly the "surf" game mode in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. He also plays other games, most commonly: A Story About My Uncle, Doom, and Overwatch. Fanbase LeafyIsHere’s fanbase, who often calls themselves “Reptilians” or “The Reptilian Brotherhood,” are known to often spam videos and channels with comments such as “hiss” and "nice shirt"—mostly on videos that LeafyIsHere talks about. Around the time when Leafy's channel was first gaining rapid popularity, many of Leafy's fans spread the phrases "Hissss" and "Leaf a Like" on multiple websites attracting the attention of large amounts of internet users. Multiple YouTubers, and even the infamous hacker group “Lizard Squad” (known for hacking PlayStation Network and Xbox Live on multiple occasions), once tweeted “hiss” to LeafyIsHere multiple times, which caused “hiss” to become an inside joke on LeafyIsHere’s channel. History *LeafyIsHere (Calvin) started off his YouTube channel, originally posting Minecraft gameplay videos at the age of 16. He comes from a drug abusing family and his father attempted suicide, so he first used YouTube as a way to cope with his depression. He owned a ParaPVP Minecraft server to game upon, however he made a kid angry, who ended up calling him a faggot and ddosed his Minecraft server. LeafyIsHere therefore moved onto CS:GO gameplay. *In January, 2016, LeafyIsHere video uploaded a video called "THE SADDEST MAN ON YOUTUBE", where he talked about the YouTuber known as MrBlackDarkness666, a depressed goth male who always got harassed by other people, including smaller children, where the man would tell the children to kill themselves. MrBlackDarkness666 saw it as harassment and uploaded a video titled “LEAFYISHERE GO FUCK YOURSELF,” in which he stated that MrBlackDarkness666‘s girlfriend broke up with him because she thought that LeafyIsHere’s video had a point and that MrBlackDarkness666 acted immature. MrBlackDarkness666 ended the video with him showing a picture of LeafyIsHere in real life, setting fire to it with his cigarette, and ripping it apart, claiming that he can make LeafyIsHere “go away.” LeafyIsHere later responded with another video named “THE SADDEST MAN ON THE INTERNET,” in which he claimed that his video was not intended for harassment purposes and that he was sorry for MrBlackDarkness666, but that it is not Leafy‘s fault that MrBlackDarkness666’s girlfriend broke up with him. They both later appeared in a DramaAlert episode, in which they both apologized to each other and MrBlackDarkness666 undid his “curse” which he put on LeafyIsHere. *On March 20th, 2016, LeafyIsHere uploaded a video titled “THE MOST HEROIC FEDORA MAN ON YOUTUBE,” in which talked about a YouTuber with autism, TommyNC2010. A day later, TommyNC2010 uploaded a video titled “I am getting Death Threats LeafyIsHere , why?,“ in which TommyNC2010, upset, recorded himself crying and explaining how he was getting a lot of hate from LeafyIsHere’s fans, which caused h3h3Productions to make a video about the situation (now unlisted). LeafyIsHere soon took down the video and uploaded an apology video appropriately titled “Apology. However, after h3h3Productions’s former rant about LeafyIsHere received over a million views, LeafyIsHere made a response video (now unlisted), stating that Ethan Klein from h3h3Productions tried to side with LeafyIsHere, where he shows several text messages from h3h3Productions talking negatively the YouTuber Pyrocynical. Pyrocynical eventually made two videos addressing the situation, the latter of which titled “Let's Call it Quits #uniteyoutube.” The first of which Pyrocynical removed. Keemstar attempted to invite both parties to DramaAlert later on to discuss the matter but failed. Later H3H3 apologized for his critique of Leafy, stating that the video was "too personal" and "making it seem that Leafy was his enemy ". Leafy now includes a disclaimer on his videos for fans to not "witch hunt" the people/content he reviews. *On June 13th, 2016, LeafyisHere uploaded a video titled "THE KEEMSTAR AND DRAMAALERT RANT", where he talked about how Keemstar was doing "some criminal shit", which included threatening to release people's information if they criticized him. Leafy also talked about how he falsely accuses people of being a pedophile, with one such accusation making an old man cry while he was streaming. Another point in the video was that Keemstar was being a hypocrite, according to Leafy. The "golden rule", according to Keemstar, was that private conversations are supposed to stay private. When someone informed Keemstar that Leafy was going to make a video about the false pedophile allegations, he told Leafy that if he was to make a tweet or video about him, he would release his DM'S (Direct Messages) with him. Leafy also brought up that Keemstar was invading other people's privacy and revealing their faces. *On July 4th, 2016, LeafyIsHere’s YouTube channel was hacked by Twitter user PoodleCorp, who changed the video titles of all of LeafyIsHere’s videos to “hacked by twitter.com/poodlecorp.” Trivia * Leafy has collaborated with RiceGum, a YouTuber popular for making "diss tracks". * In all most of Leafy's commentaries, he begins the clip which he is reacting to by saying “pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-play that shit” * Some of Leafy’s fellow YouTuber friends includes: Pyrocynical and GradeAUnderA References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers